Morning Promises
by liar-liar23
Summary: Kurt wakes up to be informed of a promise Blaine had made him the previous night. Purely smut.


Kurt woke with a small amount of pain, barely throbbing in his head and the smell of Blaine. He vaguely remembered being at Blaine's after the party and found that that was where he happened to be at the moment. Beside him, a warm body was breathing slowly. An arm was draped over his side. Kurt slowly turned to face Blaine's sleeping figure. He was lying on his stomach, his arm still draped over Kurt. Smiling, Kurt placed a small kiss on Blaine's cheek and ran his hand along Blaine's bare, freckled shoulder, slowly.

Hazel eyes blinked opened and fell on Kurt. A smile quickly formed on his lips and he wrapped his arm more securely around Kurt and hugged him to him. "Hello, beautiful," Blaine said softly.

A blush crept over Kurt's high cheekbones. "I didn't mean to wake you," Kurt said.

"It's alright," Blaine said still smiling. He stretched his back, arching his shoulders and let out a groan. "Last night…" he murmured.

The blush reddened. "Yes," Kurt said, "I hardly remember it."

"You don't remember?" Blaine asked, his eyebrows rose, skeptically. He knew how much Kurt liked him to _describe_ things.

"I don't remember, honest," Kurt said, his cheeks still burning.

"Well," Blaine said, rolling over to face Kurt, "first we were dancing. It was innocent, until you started to sway those delicious hips of yours." He smirked and traced his hand down Kurt's side all the way to his hip. He squeezed Kurt's bare hips and pulled Kurt a little bit closer. "It was driving me crazy, so I pulled you to me and our hips were grinding together," Blaine said, lowering his voice to a whisper. He leaned close to Kurt's neck. "Then you started to whisper dirty things in my ear."

Kurt shivered involuntarily. He tilted his head to the side while Blaine's hot breath fell against his neck.

"We moved our grinding to the bathroom, where I lifted you onto the sink," Blaine's lips were almost on Kurt's neck. "You wrapped your legs around me so eagerly. But I wouldn't let you. I slid your pants down and gave you a torturous blowjob. I made sure to be a tease because you had been such a big one on the dance floor."

"Oh…" Kurt breathed, realizing he was gripping Blaine's arm unknowingly tight.

Blaine chuckled against Kurt's neck. "That's not it," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

"It's n-not?" Kurt asked, feeling Blaine's bare cock rising against his thigh.

"No," Blaine said smiling against Kurt's temple. "We came back here because my parents are out of town and I wanted to fuck you."

Kurt moaned in his throat. He loved it when Blaine told him things like this, and especially when he cursed. He felt his own erection pressing against Blaine's thigh. He moved his head back, to press his lips to Blaine's. He kissed Blaine hungrily, pressing himself hard against the other boy. Blaine smiled into the kiss.

"Still feeling eager, I see," Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips. "God, last night you were begging me to put my dick inside you. You readied yourself and I couldn't take just watching you finger yourself. I had to help you get ready for my dick. While your eyes were closed, I put two of my fingers in with the three you were already pushing against your sweet spot. You nearly came just from one thrust of my fingers. So, I thrusted hard into you with my fingers until you came all over yourself."

Kurt had wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist without meaning to.

"Of course, by that time you had turned me on so much. I licked all of the cum off of your stomach and got you hard again, faster than I'd ever done before…" He slid his hand down to Kurt's hard cock and squeezed, "kind of like you are now."

Kurt moaned against Blaine's mouth and bucked into his hand.

"And I still hadn't gotten the chance to cum, and I was so hard it hurt," Blaine said. He took Kurt's hand and put it on his now rock hard cock. "So, I lubed myself up, flipped you over and fucked you silly. You were screaming my name, just the way I love. I still took my time, every time I got close to cumming inside your hot, tight ass, I would slow down or stop, just to drive you crazy."

Kurt slowly ran his hand up and down Blaine's shaft, his thumb under the head.

"You were saying '_Oh, Blaine, baby, don't stop. Keep fucking me_.'" Blaine laughed as he mocked Kurt. "_'Don't stop fucking me, Blaine. I love your dick, baby. Fuck me hard. Right there. No don't stop. You've got to move Blaine. Fuck me, fuck me_.'"

Slightly embarrassed, Kurt pressed his lips hard to Blaine's. They grinded against each other. He ran his teeth against Blaine's lip and tugged. When Blaine moaned out loud, Kurt smirked.

"After I fucked you for so, so long and wore you out, I knew you'd be hurting in the morning," Blaine said removing his hand from Kurt's cock. "I made you a promise."

"Did you?" Kurt asked. "I think I remember…"

Blaine kissed Kurt's jawline, to his neck, under his ear and whispered, "Turn over."

Kurt obeyed immediately. He bent his knees and rested in his forearms.

Blaine hovered over Kurt. He kissed the back of Kurt's neck, laying kisses down his spine. He kissed above Kurt's ass. He put his hands on Kurt's cheeks and spread them. He breathed against Kurt's pucker. He felt Kurt shudder in front of him. He slowly licked between Kurt's cheeks. Kurt moaned and arched his back. Blaine ran his tongue over and over until plunging into Kurt. Kurt began to tremble, starting to sink down against the bed, wanting anything to rut against, but Blaine held him in place. He flicked his tongue in and out of the open and loose hole.

Kurt's legs were shaking, as he cried out, pressing against Blaine's face. "God, Blaine…I need you to…nnngh, fuck…"

"What was that?" Blaine asked, barely moving away, his hot breath still on the opening.

"You're driving me crazy," Kurt breathed.

Blaine laughed quietly against Kurt. More shivers went up Kurt's spine. He plunged his tongue into Kurt again, licking and lapping. He reached around and took Kurt's throbbing cock into his hand. He pumped as he licked. Kurt was moaning incoherently now.

Kurt was seeing stars, as he thrust into Blaine's hand. His back arched and his lower stomach was burning. "God, fuck, Blaine…. I'm gonna cum," he screamed, throwing his head back in pleasure. He released into Blaine's palm, as Blaine continued to lick and lap as Kurt's ass.

As soon as Blaine pulled away, Kurt collapsed against the bed, breathing hard.

Blaine started palming his own erection. He settled next to Kurt and closed his eyes, "I'm so close."

Kurt looked up, "Oh, Blaine…let me."

"N-no, it's fine," Blaine moaned. "I love making you cum."

"You love to taste my cum, don't you, Blaine?" Kurt asked, sitting up next to Blaine.

"Fuck, Kurt," Blaine murmured. "I love it when you talk dirty."

Kurt smirked and got some of the cum off of his lower stomach onto his fingers. He ran his fingers along Blaine's lips. Blaine licked his lips and took Kurt's fingers into his mouth. His tongue swirled against Kurt's salty fingers.

"You just like to have a bit of me in your mouth," Kurt said. Blaine moaned against his fingers. "You're such a cumslut, aren't you?"

Blaine threw his head back, "Ngggh, Kurt…"

"Cum for me baby," Kurt said, "you deserve it. You kept your promise. Cum, baby."

Blaine clamped his eyes shut and moaned loudly, cursing and saying Kurt's name as he released in his hand.

"Hmm," Kurt said.

"What, love?" Blaine asked, taking a tissue from the side table to clean himself and Kurt up.

"I'm tired again," Kurt said, sticking out his lower lip a little.

"Me too," Blaine said. He lied back.

Kurt cuddled against Blaine's side and hugged him tight. "I do love when you make me promises."

Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek.


End file.
